The present disclosure relates to a frame structure of an electronic device.
Conventionally, an electronic device including a frame palm rest in which a printed board or a heat radiation unit can be mounted in a laptop-type personal computer is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-146482.